


Two Brazen Souls

by completelyhopeless



Category: Gone With the Wind
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 13:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2775134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're alike, Scarlett and Rhett.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Brazen Souls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/gifts).



> For the prompt: _[any. any/any. A Brazen Combination (by gypsymuse)](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/563412.html?thread=79277012#t79277012)_
> 
> There was no not doing this for Gone with the Wind after seeing the icon with the prompt, and I knew I was going to do it, but it still feels off somehow. I did try, though.

* * *

Most of the South would agree that there was not a more brazen woman than Scarlett O'Hara.

She could have done more to tarnish her reputation, could have become more like Belle Watling without the whorehouse, but what she'd done was bad enough. She associated with Scalawags and carpetbaggers and the people that oppressed them. She ran a business. She drove herself alone. She'd appeared as a widow in public, danced with men when she should have been in mourning.

She did not know how to behave as a lady.

Rhett Butler, on the other hand, was no gentleman. He was kicked out of West Point. He wasn't received in his hometown. He'd ruined a girl's reputation and refused to marry her. He was a blockade runner. A scoundrel.

He told her that with enough courage one could do without a reputation. When they were together, they didn't need one. The two of them against the world. A brazen combination.


End file.
